


wake up call

by lovelywonho



Category: Monsta X (Band)
Genre: Fluff, Fluff and Smut, Hand Jobs, M/M, Morning Wood, Smut, domestic kiho, hoseok is needy, kihyun is sassy, lapslock
Language: English
Status: Completed
Published: 2017-04-27
Updated: 2017-04-27
Packaged: 2018-10-24 14:43:38
Rating: Not Rated
Warnings: Creator Chose Not To Use Archive Warnings
Chapters: 1
Words: 891
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/10743807
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/lovelywonho/pseuds/lovelywonho
Summary: hoseok worked hard for his body, and it totally paid off. but it was moments like these that kihyun wished his boyfriend wasn't so beefy.





	wake up call

kihyun woke to the sun streaming through the blinds, illuminating the bedroom like ribbons of gold. he watched the dust dance though the air for a brief second, before he attempted to roll over. but he was held in place by the thick, muscular arm of his boyfriend. he attempted to pry the limb away from his waist, but despite all his best efforts, the arm did not budge. he let out a deep sigh and rubbed the sleep from his eyes and began the long, strenuous process of trying to wake up his boyfriend.

“hoseok”

“hoseok, please”, kihyun smacked his arm lightly, which only encouraged hoseok to cling tighter onto him. 

kihyun laid there, completely pinned to the mattress. he loved hoseok’s body, his hard abs, delicious pecs and his perky ass. the strong arms that could lift him so easily, and the firm, thick thighs that were perfect for sitting on. hoseok worked hard for his body, and it totally paid off. but it was moments like these that kihyun wished his boyfriend wasnt so beefy. 

he let out a quick, frustrated breath and moved onto plan b, which involved pinching hoseok’s inner elbow until he woke. 

and it worked like a charm, after a few sharp pinches, hoseok snatched his arm back with a high pitched yelp. kihyun let out a quiet sigh of relief and began to rise, kicking off the blankets and running a hand through his hair. but suddenly, that pesky arm was back, this time looping around his back and pulling him back down into the sheets. 

“hoseok i swear to god…” he began, but was cut off by a whine.

“h-horny…”, hoseok mumbled, his voice was deep and husky from sleep.

kihyun was not impressed, “excuse me?”

hoseok let out a groan and pushed the blankets off his body, leaving him completely bare, except for a pair of boxers he had slept in. however, these boxer were pitching quiet the impressive tent. 

kihyun took one look down at his boyfriend’s morning wood and smirked. 

“what do you expect me to do about that?”

“ride me?”, hoseok finally opened his eyes for the first time this morning and attempted his best puppy dog eyes, hoping it would soften kihyun’s glare.

“nuh-uh. no way mister, i have stuff to do today. i don't have time to sit on your dick this morning”, kihyun stated, while also moving closer to place his hand on hoseok’s thigh, directly over his tattoo. 

hoseok pouted. his attempt to sway his boyfriend had failed. looks like he wasnt getting any ass this morning. however, the heat in his groin refused to pass and he was itching to get off. 

“please kihyun, it hurts”, he pleaded. 

kihyuns gaze softened. he supposed he had time to help hoseok out a bit.

“fine”, he sighed, moving his hand to cup hoseok through his boxers, “but you're only getting a handy, no negotiating”

hoseok grinned and wasted no time in pushing down his boxers and freeing his cock. 

kihyun thought everything about hoseok was beautiful, including his cock. he wasn't the biggest, but he was enough to leave kihyun sobbing and breathless on multiple occasions. kihyun loved the way his dick curved up to his navel when he was erect, he loved the weight of it in his hands, or sometimes in his mouth. he adored the thick vein that ran along the underside of hoseok’s shaft and the way the head of his cock turned a pretty pink colour when he was desperate for release. he admired his boyfriend for a few more seconds before he got to work. 

he wrapped his fingers around the shaft and hoseok let out a long sigh. he worked his palm over the head, collecting the pre-cum from the tip and slowly dragging his hand down to the base. kihyun developed a rhythm rather quickly and before long, hoseok was thrusting back into his fist. 

he picked up the speed a bit, and looked up to watch his boyfriend come undone. hoseok was pressed against the pillows, his blond hair spilling out around him like a halo. his eyes were screwed shut and his bottom lip was caught between his teeth. 

“come on babe, cum for me”, kihyun whispered as sexily as he possibly could, and that was all hoseok needed. kihyun gripped the base of his dick as he released onto his chest and abs. 

he stroked hoseok through the aftershocks, trying to be the best boyfriend he could, as he knew he was gonna have to get a up and leave hoseok to get ready for his day. but hoseok had other plans, his removed kihyun’s hand from his dick and dragged him up by his wrist. he kept dragging until he and kihyun were chest to chest and he could finally kiss his boyfriend good morning.

kihyun frowned but kissed him anyway, “you have terrible morning breath and i can feel your cum on my belly, you ape”

hoseok stuck out his tongue like a child and wrapped his arms around kihyuns waist to prevent him from wriggling away. kihyun could only pretend to mad for a second, before he melted into hoseok’s embrace. he felt hoseok’s fingers card through his hair and he decided that all of his errands could wait until tomorrow.

**Author's Note:**

> hahaaaa i wrote this at 3 am when i was lonely. 
> 
> comments/feedback are greatly appreciated. 
> 
> twitter // @lovelywonho


End file.
